Yo le vi primero
by EarisuStrife
Summary: Una historia corta de Tifa en que ella es la protagonista. Se lamenta porque Cloud ama a Aeris incluso estando muerta.Pero entonces a ella se le ocurre una idea, algo....que quizas haga cambiar eso.


Yo le vi primero

"No es justo..."- la joven de largo pelo castaño, llamada Tifa Lockheart, se secó las lágrimas de la cara, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

- ¿ qué tengo de malo?- se preguntó una vez más, contemplando su reflejo a través de sus ojos llorosos. ¿ Tan fea soy...?

Su mirada que en esos momentos reflejaba tristeza, siempre había sido un imán para todas sus amistades, especialmente del género masculino. Era bastante alta, delgada, aunque con buenas curvas y pecho bien desarrollado. Su piel de porcelana, sus ojos color rubi y su largo cabello lacio y brillante no le importaba en esos momentos lo más mínimo. Pues él no la miraba como ella deseaba. Solo la veía como amiga...quizá ni eso...

De nuevo las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y una vez más se contuvo, haciendo esfuerzos por reprimirlas. Intentó recordar cúanto hacía que se conocían. De siempre habían sido vecinos. Aunque no hablaban mucho, mejor dicho nada. Ella era una chica popular, rodeada de amigos, él, en cambio, un marginado social , siempre solo, siempre. A pesar de ello, se habían hecho una promesa.

_" Prómeteme que serás mi heroe, que cada vez que tenga problemas vendrás a ayudarme"- le había implorado ella hacía ya años, exactamente siete años._

_" te lo prometo"- fue su contestación, sonriente._

Apretó los puños. Se suponía que él era su heroe, el de ella, de nadie más. Ella era su vecina, aquella con la que había crecido. ¿ Eso no significaba nada? Parecía ser que no...

La chica se paseó por la estancia, en la habitación del hotel que ocupaba por esa noche, recorriendo con su mirada la pared. Su vista se posó en una foto. Era bastante reciente...relativamente. Porque ella seguía viva.Aeris. Su rival. Su amiga.

-¿Amiga?- pensó unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar la imagen. "Una amiga no me habría hecho eso...no me habría quitado al chico al que quiero..."

En la foto aparecía todo el grupo, toda la gente unida a Avalancha que había logrado acabar con el diabólico ser normbrado Sefirot. Todos parecían tan felices...ella misma estaba en una esquina superior derecha de la foto, sonriendo...aunque recordaba que se habia sentido triste al hacerse la foto pues él, Cloud, aquel a quien tanto deseaba desde su infancia, aparecía cerca de ella, de Aeris, sonriendo y pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Su corazón se encogió, le latía deprisa, estaba furiosa.

-¿ Por qué tuviste que...hacerme eso, Aeris?- hundió el rostro entre las manos. - ¡Con los cientos, miles de hombres que habitan el planeta y tu tuviste que ...seducirle a él! a mi Cloud¡con lo que yo le amaba..por qué?- le hablaba a la imagen sonriente de la muchacha de veintidos años que aparecía en la foto. Los ojos esmeralda de Aeris relucian llenos de vida, y estaba ligeramente apoyada contra el chico rubio y musculoso, que a su vez la estaba agarrando con cariño.

- Si tu no te hubieras entrometido, él se habría fijado en mi...- se lamentó. -Hubieramos sido felices, lo seguiriamos siendo...¡tu solo le querias porque te recordaba a tu otro novio! - desesperada, se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Reflexionó sobre ello. Y algo le vino a la mente. Aeris habia muerto...y ahora...ni siquiera ahora Cloud la hacía caso. Creyendo que tenía el camino libre, le habia hecho cientos de insinuaciones, y le, amable, las habia rechazado con delicadeza.

-"Yo le vi primero..."- volvió a sentir el impulso de llorar. -" Yo me enamoré primero...el me pertenece a mi...y por su culpa, por culpa de aeris, el ni siquiera se fja en mi...¡solo la conocio durante un par de semanas¡ a mi me conoce desde siempre¿no se da cuenta?

Deprimida, se incorporó con lentitud de la cama.Sabía que los demás estaban celebrando en la taberna la victoria de haber vencido al meteorito hacía unos cuantos días, unos seis o siete. Pero ella no tenia nada que celebrar. Cloud no la hacía caso. Y todo por culpa de aquella a quien habia llamado amiga.

"Lo tenia todo planeado- se dijo, apartandose el pelo de las mejillas húmedas.- sabia que al morir, Cloud sentiria lastima y tambien, culpa y que asi seria para siempre suyo...no la olvida...la lleva en el recuerdo...pero solo porque murió...

Suspiró , y abandonó la estancia. De lejos vio a todos aquellos que habian sido sus compañeros. Barret y su hija Marlene conversaban animadamente, Cid y Sheera discutía como de costumbre, Yuffie, Red 13, Vincent...estaban todos.Un momento.Faltaba Cloud.

Limpiandose bien la cara, para no dejar señales de su llano, se acercó a ellos.

-"¿ Y Cloud?"- fue directa al grano

- En la Ciudad Olvidada- contestó Vincent con calma.- Ha ido a la tumba de Aeris. Dijo que volvería mas tarde. Que no le esperaramos.

Tifa se quedó muda. Aquello era demasiado. Preferia estar en ese lugar, solo, con una muerta, a estar con sus amigos! y ella?..ni siquiera le habia dicho adiós! ni siquiera le habia preguntado por qué no estaba esa tarde con ellos!Sin decir nada, abandonó Cañóm Cosmo en silencio. El pecho le dolia profundamente. Le costaba tragar saliva y tomar aire. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.Avanzó en dirección a un acantilado cercano, necesitaba pensar. Estar sola. Por el camino, tuvo numerosos encuentros enemigos pero pudo acabar con todos fácilmente. Estaba tan furiosa, que le vino bien pegar con sus puños a esas criaturas. Al llegar a lo alto del acantilado se detuvo, y contempló las vistas. El mar se extendía ante ella, un mar azul brillante bajo los rayos del sol.Se sentó en la hierba, con la mirada perdida.

"Yo le vi primero...- volvió a decirse, y esta vez sus lágrimas fluyeron libremente, no intentó retenerlas. No habia necesidad de ocultar por mas pena su dolor, su angustia.Estaba siempre. Habia creido que Cloud la querria, que estarian juntos , se casarian, tendrian hijos, y serian muy felices. Tendria una familia. El llanto se volvió fuerte. Todo eso no eran que sueños rotos. Cloud nunca se fijaria en ella, nunca se enamoraria de ella, ni la besaria, y aun mucho menos, harian el amor . Jamás formarian una familia. Porque sentía demasiada culpa- se decia ella. -demasiada lástima, culpa y remordimiento por haber permitido que su amiga aeris muriese.

-Pero no la quiere- se dijo, intentando convencerse, no queriendo reconocer que en el fondo, bien sabia la verdad: que Cloud Strife se habia enamorado de aeris locamente y que nadie podria cambiar eso.

Cerró los ojos, imagenes iban y venían en su mente, imagenes de ella y de cloud en la infancia, adolescencia, madurez...algunas alegres, otras tristes...se levantó del sitio.

- Yo le vi...primero.¡Yo le vi primero!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al viento fresco provenente del mar.¡ Le quiero y el me quiere a mi¡Pero la culpa le impide darse cuenta!- llena de dolor, se fue acercando cada vez mas al borde. Observó el mar. Le recordó el altar de agua donde aeris habia perdido la vida. Recordaba la mirada de Cloud al recogerla en sus brazos,abrazandola. lamentando su perdida.

-¿ Tambien llorarias asi por mi?- se pregunto, suavemente, su llanto se iba apaciguando. Alzó la vista al cielo iluminado por el sol.

Miró despues hacia abajo. Enormes rocas cubiertas de algas se encontraban a bastantes metros, sobresaliendo del agua, poderosas. Tifa volvió a mirar el horizonte.

- ¿Tambien viviría eternamente en ti si muriera,Cloud?- se preguntó, dando un paso más en dirección del borde del precipicio.Se detuvo.

-¿ Te darias al fin cuenta que es a mi a quien quieres, me cogerias entre tus brazos, diciendome que se acabara habar y reir conmigo...los siguientes dias de tu vida los pasarias yendo a visitarme a mi tumba...llevandome flores?- todo eso se lo preguntaba con suavidad, ya no lloraba.Una debil sonrisa iluminó su pálido rostro.

- Me gustaria ver tu cara...si me encontraras...aqui..me gustaria ver como llorarias...diciendome..-Tifa, te quiero..perdoname...en vida eso nunca ocurrira...nunca...pero..- dio un paso más al frente. Cada vez estaba mas cerca.

- si me pierdes...te daras cuenta de lo que tenias..y desearás...no haberme...despreciado...y me querrás y te olvidarías de Aeris..- Otro paso.Y otro.Sonrió, cerró los ojos.

-¿He de morir para que me mires con los mismos ojos con los que la mirabas a ella¿He de morir para que me ames y me llores¿ para que te des cuenta que...una vez pudiste tenerme pero ya es tarde?

El sol se iba retirando. El atardecer era precioso, teñía de variados colores el mar, el cielo y a Tifa. Se acercó muchisimo al borde.

Miró hacia abajo. Sintió miedo. Las rocas eran mortales.Una caida significaria el fin.

- Te vi primero Cloud...quiero que entiendas que me amas a mi. Si hemos muerto las dos, podras decir..." lo que sentia por aeris no era mas que culpa, lo que sentia por tifa...era...amor.Te vi primero..y por eso...

Sonriendo, miró nuevamente las rocas y ésta vez, dio el paso definitivo. Se precipitó al vacío, pero no gritó. Ni siquiera se angustió. Porque sabia que habia encontrado la manera de que la Cloud la echase de menos. Su cuerpo fue a golpear las duras rocas...y allí yació, inerte...tranquila...habiendo preferido despedirse de su vida antes de tiempo, si asi Cloud lograba comprender cúanto le amaba.

Cuando la encontraron, el joven rubio de ojos azules se llevó una mano a la frente, mareado. No podía ser verdad. Tifa.Y alguien, entonces, le hizo ésta pregunta:

- Se ha suicidado. ¿Pero por qué haria algo asi?

y Cloud, aquel hombre por el que tifa se habia suicidado, teniendo certeza de que esa era la unica forma de ganarse su amor, de que el entenderia cuanto ella le amaba, respondió, al cabo de un rato.

-No lo se. No tiene explicación. Tendria problemas quizas. Nada que ver conmigo.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora: uenoooo me he pasao UN POCO! siiiii, pero esq son las dos y media de la mañana y no podia dormir y lo he he escrito del tirón, que os ha parecido? reviews please si os ha gustado!


End file.
